HackFanfic
by Serenity226
Summary: Tsukasa teams up with her new friends Mai Minase, blackrose and kite to defeat the evil Morganna and solve the mystery of the world in order to save Subaru and the other players who went into Coma's chapt 5 updated
1. The Beginning

A/N: Okay as all of you know I don't own .hack//sign .hack//liminality or .hack//outbreak infection of mutation. Although I wish I did. ^_~  
  
.Hack//Fanfic  
  
A young girl emerges from a hospital. Thinking about past events she walks on the streets of a familiar neighborhood. While walking she passes a young girl in a wheel chair. Their eyes meet.  
  
"Welcome home," says the girl in the wheel chair "I'm back," said the young girl.  
  
Being overwhelmed with joy the girls rush to each other. Tears filled their eyes as the players Tsukasa and Subaru meet each other for the first time in the real world. They both reach for each other but their hands do not touch. A strange noise is heard and the two friends are torn apart from each other.  
  
2 years later  
  
The alarm clock rings. Tsukasa gets out of bed and gets dressed in a cute little sundress. As she walks downstairs she sees that her guardian (whom she calls Bear) is making breakfast. "Tsukasa!! Bear exclaims as he sees her on the stairs. "I never thought I would see you up so early." "I'm going to see Subaru and give her theses flowers." "Is that so," replied Bear, who had just finished making breakfast and set the table for them. "Yup and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late."  
  
Tsukasa hurried out the door with a bouquet of flowers. Walking down the street she bumps into a young girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Tsukasa.  
"It's alright I'm not hurt," said the girl  
  
Tsukasa bent down to help the girl grab her papers. While taking a little glance at them she realized that the top of one in big bold letters it said "THE WORLD"  
  
"What's your name?" demanded Tsukasa.  
"My name is Mai Minase," replied the girl.  
"So, do you work for CC Corp."  
"No, of course not."  
"Then why would you have so much information on "The world"?  
"Why are you asking these questions?" declared Mai.  
"Because thanks to that game my friend is now in a coma." 


	2. Login

Tsukasa invited Mai to have some tea while they talked over several things concerning the world. Bear, who had been working on writing a novel, decided to listen in too. Gathering her documents together Mai started to explain her situation with "The World"  
  
"What I am about to say may not be that easy to understand," Mai started. "But not to long ago my friend Kasumi and I logged into the world. We thought the world was all fun and games, and it was my first time playing the world, but something went horribly wrong."  
  
"What exactly is it that happened," asked Bear  
  
"While we were in the world," Mai continued "Kasumi took me to a dungeon on what I believe was the delta server. I don't remember much of it, but I do remember the noise I heard.  
  
"Strange noise?" asked Tsukasa "Yes. It was an A in C major." "What??" Said Tsukasa who was a little clueless "A in C major. It's a musical note," answered Bear. "I will show you," said Mai.  
  
Mai went inside of her large black case that she was carrying with her. She unzipped it and pulled out a beautiful handcrafted violin. Tsukasa stared in aw at the beautiful instrument, and couldn't help but touch the smooth surface. Mai lifted the violin readied her bow and began to play the note that finally brought Tsukasa back to her senses.  
  
"That note!!!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "That's the sound I heard right before Subaru went into a coma!!"  
  
"Maybe we should log into the world once more," Bear suggested "There are bound to be some answers there. Maybe we can find an answer to the reason these things are happening in "The World"  
  
"I will see what kind of info I can get in the real world," said Mai  
  
And with that Mai left. Bear went to his PC and logged into the world while Tsukasa logged into her laptop.  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter two I hope you like. I know I'm a very bad writer. Hopefully I will slowly get better. That way I can write better longer chapters. As you already know, I don't own anyone. 


	3. In The Dungeon

Is a disclaimer really necessary. I own no one. ^_~ To answer someone's question earlier. You may not know unless you have played the games although I think they had referred to it a couple of times in the tv show. The chaos gate is the blue spinning circle that is in the middle of each route town (the one helba makes are green. And there was also a red one to get to net slum). They are the gates that the crimson knights tried to block Tsukasa from using in the tv show because they thought that was his only means of traveling throughout the world.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bear and Tsukasa logged into the world for the first time in years. They were in the Theta server root town Dun Loireag. Only this time it looked different. Instead of looking like the beautiful city with kites in the air, green grass, and a good source of Grunties, the town had become destroyed. Big orange patches had burned through the shops and buildings.  
  
Bear had gone shopping and Tsukasa was left to wait by the chaos gate. While waiting at the chaos gate, a young girl had appeared. She was a heavy blade with pink hair and was wearing what Tsukasa thought was the skimpiest outfits ever. She appeared to be looking for something or someone and paced back and forth. She sighed and began to pace some more. Finally she got bored of waiting and walked over to Tsukasa.  
  
"Hey, you wavemaster," she screamed. "Have you seen a young twin blade wearing red around here?"  
  
"No, not wearing red. That's a pretty odd color to see here." Said Tsukasa  
  
"Well this kid is a pretty odd person. Let me introduce myself. I'm Blackrose."  
  
"I'm Tsukasa." He replied  
  
Bear returned from shopping for potions and took notice of Blackrose. "What are you staring at old man. Its very rude to stare you know, just like in the real world." Snapped Blackrose  
  
"I'm sorry. You called me old man, reminds me of a friend, which reminds me. Tsukasa I have an appointment with a Little Lady if you don't mind. Maybe you can hang out with your friend, see ya later." And with that Bear walked through the chaos gate.  
  
After Bear left through the chaos gate another player entered. This player was a twin blade and he had a red and yellow suit on.  
  
"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH KITE," Blackrose shouted. Your lateness was beginning to really piss me off.  
  
Kite laughed. "Anyway there is a bug in the sigma server. We would go there but we lack a wavemaster. Mistral cant log on anymore. Elk is never on, and I don't know about you but I think that wiseman guy is a little weird."  
  
"Hey Tsukasa wanna come with us."  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Okay then," said Kite "The words we are going to use are Sinking Haunted Sea of Sand." And with that the trio left through the chaos gate.  
  
Coming out of the chaos gate they appeared to be in an area surrounded by sand.  
  
"Wow it looks like a big desert," said Kite "No kidding, Sinking Haunted SEA OF SAND, is what you said," snapped blackrose.  
  
"You to should stop fighting and we should hurry and find the dungeon," said Tsukasa who looked as though he was ready to gate out. The three of them started to find their way through the vast desert picking up plenty of oh no melons along the way. They kept searching until they found a dungeon that on the inside looked like the inside of a monsters stomach.  
  
"Ick I hate these kinds of dungeons. It smells terrible," blackrose said while covering her nose.  
  
"Lets forget about the smell and continue with our quest, said tsukasa"  
  
"So does anyone know the way through this dungeon?" asked Blackrose.  
  
"Well I believe I have a fairy's orb somewhere." Kite pulled out a fairy's orb. The fairy's started to investigate the dungeon and showed them the way.  
  
The dungeon was pretty straight forward although they had a lot of trouble fighting the pesky phantom wings they were able to make it just fine. The twin blade, Heavy blade and wavemaster was the ideal party for this dungeon.  
  
Coming to the third basement level they saw Balmung who was habing a bit of trouble trying to destroy a data bug. Kite and the rest ran up to help Balmung.  
  
"I don't need help from hackers," Balmung yelled.  
  
"Geez your not going to start with that again. This monster is unbeatable you need Kite's help," blackrose yelled right back. "Why is it that everyone must fight. You are all getting on my nerves." "Fine then, temporary truce until we defeat this thing." "Great. Leave the healing to me," said Tsukasa.  
  
"The data bug was one of the toughest that Kite has seen thus far. It flapped its gigantic wings and the huge gust of wind knocked Kite and Balmung off their feet. Blackrose was strong and kept charging at the databug with her calamity attack. Tsukasa stayed in the back casting repth spells whenever they needed healing. Soon a green barrier appeared and shattered. This was Kites cue to perform the data drain. Kites bracelet took over and Transformed the data bug into a phantom wing, which was easily defeated.  
  
"What on earth was that," said Tsukasa who had a look of terror in his eyes. " That was the data drain," explained Balmung. "The same thing that created the virus." "I don't believed that I was helped by such a person."  
  
"Hey you owe Kite your life. You don't have to be so mean you know." Blackrose screamed. Balmung was thrown aback by blackrose's words. Even though Kite did have his bracelet he knew that without his help he would've been a goner.  
  
"Well I'm glad that we defeated the monster and all. But if you'll excuse me I have some other important business to attend to." And with that Tsukasa exchanged member addresses and left."  
  
"What is with that guy? He seemed to have so much on his mind. I wonder if he's alright?" said Blackrose as her and Kite also logged out.  
  
A/N: So how do you like the story so far. I know I'm terrible but I'm working on my writing skills. Oh yeah while logged into the world I will refer to Tsukasa as a he and when he is logged out I will call him a he. ^.~ 


	4. Conversation

This chapter is gonna be about Bear, B.T and Mimiru Since some people wanted to see her as well.  
  
######### Chapter 4 #########  
  
On the message board ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ To the young lady Author: Bear  
  
I think I'll be able to access "The World" for the first time in a while. Do you want to meet?  
  
You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I'm sure there's a lot of catching up we can do, so how about it? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Old man Author: Mimiru  
  
Who are you calling young lady, really. And why are you asking me on the Board?  
  
So? Where am I suppose to go? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ To the young lady Author: Bear  
  
Oh, I apologize. Forgot to write the Area. So how about here?  
  
Theta Rejecting Oblivious Wavemaster  
  
You know, the place where you first met him. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the dungeon, the young heavy blade Mimiru waited. She has brown hair and a character design similar to that of Blackrose. Unlike Blackrose though, she doesn't have all those tattoos all over her body and she doesn't have nearly as much armor. She starts to wander around the dungeon waiting for Bear to show.  
  
"Ugh what is taking that old man so long."  
  
Mimiru walked around the dungeon for a while. Annoyed by waiting she decided to vent her anger out on a bunch of angry monsters. She defeated them all and waited by the gott statue and treasure chest and continued to wait. She continues to wait until Kites party shows up.  
  
"Oh hello, I didn't know I had company I'm Mimiru," she greeted them in her usual carefree way. While she waited she talked to Blackrose for a while and as a token of friendship gave Blackrose one of her swords. After making this gesture she receives a mail from Bear.  
  
"WHAAAT The location has changed."  
  
After mumbling under her breath for a while she said goodbye to Kite and the gang and used a Sprite Ocarina to go back to dun loireag and go to the next dungeon. In the dungeon she once again fought off all of the monsters and made her way to the gott statue, where she waited once again for Bear to show.  
  
" I swear," Mimiru began "If he changes the location this time im gonna..."  
  
"What is it that you are going to do?" interrupted Bear.  
  
"I took you long enough old man. Why did you have to change the location? I waited so long for you. I even gave up one of my swords to another player while waiting"  
  
"My apologies, I thought that this would have been a better spot to meet. I also decided to bring a friend along." Said Bear.  
  
"Ew you didn't say that you would bring her along," said Mimiru with a very displeased look on her face.  
  
Mimiru looked at B.T. whom Bear had brought along. B.T. Is a wavemaster she wears a long green robe like outfit and has a cool staff. She also has blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too," said B.T sarcastically  
  
"Get along you two," said Bear.  
  
"So tell me," started Mimiru. "Why is it that you called us here?"  
  
"I called to say that an old wavemaster is back in town."  
  
"Do you mean Tsukasa!?!" said Mimiru who was suddenly full of energy. "He's back He's back I can't believe He's back."  
  
"So Bear tell me how is Tsukasa in the real world." asked B.T.  
  
"Well in the real world she is now physically fine."  
  
"So Tsuakasa really is a girl." Said Mimiru  
  
"Yes that's right Tsukasa is a girl and she is currently living with me at the moment. She is quite happy now that she is out of the world. She is also quite sad. Apparently she was abused as a child. She wont tell me much about it. She doesn't talk much about life before the game. I think it saddens her."  
  
"So why is it that after such a long time, you are logged in the game," B.T. asked  
  
"Because are dear friend Subaru is now in a coma. We finally had the courage to actually log back on."  
  
"WHAAT Subaru of the crimson knights went into a coma," Mimiru said shocked.  
  
"I knew something was wrong. I figured that she would at least have logged on and said thanks for helping or something." Said B.T.  
  
"Speaking of disappearances, I haven't seen Sora in the longest," Mimiru pointed out.  
  
"I don't care what happened to that fool," Said B.T. with little emotion.  
  
"Actually I think Sora is comatose as well." A young fourth grader went into a coma after playing the world, the same time we logged out," Bear informed.  
  
"I figured that once we awoken aura and logged out of the world everything would be over but its not." Mimiru said as if about to cry.  
  
"When we left we did leave aura behind in net slum. I wonder what happened to her after we logged out. What if she was put into a sleep again and what if one of the comatose players are going through the same ordeal as Tsukasa once had." Thought Bear  
  
"I really don't know what to think anymore. Its just to much. This enemy is getting stronger. We cannot defeat it by ourselves. We need more help than just us. Without Sora, Subaru, Silver Knight and Krim, what can we do." Mimiru said while sitting on the floor with her hands in her knees. "Its starting to get late. I think it would be good for me to get some sleep."  
  
"Good Night Mimiru," said Bear  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Said B.T.  
  
Mimiru stuck her tongue at B.T. and logged out of the world.  
  
"I wonder what the world has in store for us in the future." Bear asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that this game isn't for mere fun anymore. The world is now more than just a game. Its now affecting the lives of many people and strangely no one seems to notice. So it's up to us for now." Said B.T. and she logged out as well.  
  
A/N: so how do you like this chapter? I think this must've been my longest yet. ^-^ I shock even myself. Please review. 


	5. Aura and Maha

A/N Thanks to all my adoring fans. I am so glad that you like this fic. Sorry for taking so long. Sadly my computer crashed. I hope you all like this chapter. Tootles.  
  
Tsukasa walked over th the bridge in mac anu. Looking into the water he saw a boat. The little gondola that Subaru and silver Knight use to stand in. He sighed heavily, "Subaru." He looked up at the sky and a tear slid down his face. "Subaru, where are you? Are you still in the 'world'. Just then he felt a little weight on his shoulder. He turned around to see Crim with his hand on his shoulder.  
"It's not like you to be so depressed." Said Crim  
"Lady Subaru is in a coma." Tsukasa said.  
"I'm aware." Crim said happily  
"How do you know?"  
"I had a little visit."  
  
"So you did visit her" said B.T. who had just came. It's so unlike you to visit someone from the world. Aren't you the one who constantly preaches about the world and the game should be separate "  
"I know but Subaru was a good friend of mine and when she disappeared I had to call her. That's when I learned that she was in the hospital. I thought it was just for her legs and then I learned the real reason.  
"You love her" Tsukasa said.  
"No its not like that." Said Crim in his usual cool tone  
"So Subaru is the only one you would go out or your way for?" said B.T. sarcastically.  
"No of course not," said Crim who was beginning to lose his cool.  
Just then Tsukasa got an email. It read : Dear Tsukasa meet me in the sigma server and bring a friend. From Kite.  
  
"Geez what is taking him so long."  
"eh heh heh (" said Kite  
"don't smiley at me" said Blackrose. Tsukasa finally showed up with Mimiru by his side.  
"So what is it that you guys want?" said Tsukasa/ We are going to a tough dungeon we need a wavemaster for healing," said Kite.  
"This is my friend mimiru" said Tsukasa. "she is coming with us if you don't mind.  
"I don't mind the more the merrier." Said Kite happily.  
They went through the dungeon. Many of the monsters Kite saw were powerful but with the help of Tsukasa they were able to pull through. They finally made it to the bottom of the dungeons dark and dingy level. The whole area was totally infected. A data bug emerged and began to attack. Blackrose and Mimiru charged up to the data bug and attacked. Kite also attacked from afar. He used a vak kruz spell and set the bug to flames.  
"Its weak against fire" shouted Kite.  
"Roger that " Said Mimiru/  
Tsukasa decided to use a me ani kruz spell. The databug caught on fire once again. Suddenly it glowed green. Kites bracelet reacted to the databug. He preformed his famous data drain technique. The monster was destroyed.  
"What on earth was that?" said a very scared Mimiru. She was trembling and then she saw a light. From the light emerged Aura but kinda dead looking.  
"Aura?" said Tsukasa. "Remember me its Tsukasa. I helped you. You were sleep and I awoken you."  
"What are you talking about?" said Kite  
Aura disappeared. Mia walked in. She was followed by elk. She looked very drugged and was swaying as she walked.  
"Maha," said Tsukasa. You look like Maha but you're different." Everyone in the room was puzzled.  
"Maha?" yes that name sounds familiar to me. But Im afraid I  
don't know why. Mia walked out of the dungeon and Elk stared at  
Tsukasa.  
"I don't know why but Mia seems to be acting very strangely.  
Shes even stopped looking for aromatic grass.  
"Tsukasa. Tsukasa. Have you come back to me." Said a voice that  
soon faded away.  
"This day is just to freaky to me" said blackrose.  
"Ditto." Said Kite.  
"Anyway I think its about time that we leave. Goodnight  
everyone.  
Everyone said goodnight. They all left. In the real world Tsukasa  
looked for information on the world and on something called the  
epitaph of twilight. She wasn't able to find much but with the help of  
Mai and her friends they were able to uncover quite a few bits of  
info. 


	6. Authors note

Authors note: Due to the fact that I have a slight case of writers block, and my .hack//outbreak cd is scratched so I cant play it anymore. I am going to discontinue the fic for a while. ^-^; hehe im sorry about that. I was kinda using .hack//outbreak for ideas. 


End file.
